


Chin Up

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Eggsy is the person you go to when you're having a rough day.





	Chin Up

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @ponyboysam over at tumblr: I really love your writing and you're such a nice and lovely person. I hope you don't mind me making a request for eggsy and plus size reader? Where he just comforts her and its all fluff. Lately I've been getting a lot of people I know pointing out my weight and it's just dragging me down. You don't have write it if you don't want to. I hope you have a good day/night. xx

People could be rude and obnoxious and hurtful, some didn’t even realise they were doing it. But you always noticed, how could you not? When someone asks you if you’re sure you want to eat that or someone mentions you’ve put on weight or have you lost any since I last saw you? They’re reminders that people see you and they see your weight and some of them are bothered by it. 

You know it shouldn’t bother you. Why should you care if someone has a problem with your weight? It’s your body and you have a right to feel good about it and they don’t have the right to say anything about it...but it’s not that simple, is it? It’s a reminder that people still saw you as the fat kid, it’s the reminder that they were judging you for something that you shouldn’t have to feel bad about. It’s hard to stay positive when people keep trying to bring you down. 

Co-workers, friends, family members, they all did it. But there was always one person you could rely on, one person who loved you and all you were and never made comments or judgements. Eggsy.

It was strange to think since he came off as such a Jack the lad, a Delboy type of person, someone you’d maybe expect to be more abrasive and less sensitive, but he wasn’t. Sure he was cheeky, but he cared so much and he never made you feel like you had to hide. Maybe it was because he was so used to be treated poorly himself that he understood that little words really mattered as much as big ones. Either way, he understood and he was a rock in a stormy sea of sorts.

When everything felt bad you went to Eggsy. 

You watched him poor you a warm cup of your favourite drink, placing the mug in front of you and drinking his own warm drink. You shifted as he sat next to you, placing his mug next to yours on the coffee table and shifting to face you properly. 

“What’s wrong, love?” 

“People.” You leant your head against his shoulder curling into his side, as an arm wrapped around your thick waist and pulled you closer in an attempt to comfort you. 

“They been sayin’ thing again?” You know Eggsy hates them for it, that he gets angry. That at family dinners or work parties he defends you and starts fights with those who make comments. He is loyal and protective to a fault and you love it about him. You love that he doesn’t stop himself from speaking his mind, that while others might thing he’s rough, really he’s just honest and caring. 

You nod your head against his shoulder. “You know you’re lovely, right? Beautiful, funny, smart. If they can’t see that then that’s on them...You want me to deck ‘em?” He sings your praises every chance he gets, it’s something that makes you smile every time because he tries so hard to prove how much he cares about you. How much he loves you. He might not know what to say to counteract the doubts, but he always tries. It’s the effort he puts in that makes you believe him. 

You laugh briefly at his offer to hit people for you, but shake your head instead, “I know...it’s just hard.” People make it so hard to stay positive when they’re so negative all the time. It wears you down slowly. 

“I know, just...just keep your chin up for me, yeah? Cause I hate to see you down in the dumps.” He places a finger under your chin lifting it to smile at you. He’s so careful with you sometimes and you can’t thank him enough for always trying. You know it’s not easy for him either. 

“Love you, Eggs.”

“I know.” He smirks at you cheekily and you role your eye at the reference. The boy had such random tastes in media that it was baffling. 


End file.
